West Canada-US War (Spydro)
The West Canada-US War was a major regional military conflict lasting from Aug 2039 to Sept 2039. The conflict began when Democratic Republic of Canada (NAI) Invaded United States of America. The attack eventually lead to a full scale war between the nations and later a peace treaty. The conflict involved Canada, United States and parts of Central America. This scenario marked the initial first step into a bloody conflict in North America. Background In February of 2031, the Canadian Revolution (Western Collapse) had begun. The Government of Canada was overthrown by militants which lead to the formation of three countries, Ontario (Western Collapse), East Canada (Western Collapse), and West Canada (Western Collapse). Ontario was controlled by the Union of Canadian Islamistswhile East Canada was controlled by the National Coalition Party. West Canada was Communist and its Canadian People's Army controlled the nation. Due to being Communist, West Canada was in a series of political conflict with the United States. The US Government wanted the nations to reunite but nation political views wouldn't allow that. In 2038, an alleged undercover US Operation to overthrow the government of West Canada, was exposed to the public. The operation included armed militants storming the parliament in Vancouver and assassination attempts. This caused series on tensions near the West Canada-US Border. Pre War Escalation After the Operation was exposed, the Western Canadian Government called for Russian and Chinese weapons. The Canadian People's Army was not that strong. Only 100,000 people were enlisted. in September of 2038 more than 3 Million people enlisted in the Armed Forces. The government strength its border with more troops. The United States, fearing a oncoming Invasion, strengthens its borders with more troops also. Russia and China plugged its support for West Canada while NATO was behind United States. Border Incident On March 21, 2039, Two (2) Soldiers of the United States Armed Forces fired upon three soldiers of Canadian People's Army, Two people were killed and one was injured. The incident lead to even more tension, though no war nor retaliation was involved. The United Nation Security Council demanded that the United States apologize for the incident. The US followed through and later peace talks was established. Declaration of War Preparation for War With more than 5 Million troops in July of 2039, the Canadian People's Army was reinforced with Air Force and Navy, also Special Units. West Canada deployed more 2000 tanks (of 10,000) near its border. Ground Forces were conducted exercises. The Navy also conducted exercises on Canadian waters. The West Canadian Government made plans for invasion of United States, including a Invasion of Alaska. The plan was to sweep through the states, much like when Germany Invaded France in 1940. They hoped for a fast and unconditional surrender of United States. Invasion of United States of America On August 1, 2039, Canadian People's Army Air Force began bombing campaigns near Washington (State). Ground Forces moved in through the border. 200 people were killed within a hour. Infantry units moved in, fighting US Soldiers. Naval forces smashed the coast of Oregon. Ground Forces fought. The Invasion go out to the world. West Canada claimed it was retaliation for "Act of Aggression" by US Forces. The United States mobilized its Armed Forces near the West Coast. Washington State was annexed by West Canada, Oregon near falling. The army began to move into other states. California (which had a large US Army bases) was on high alert. In the course of 3 Hours, 25% of the United States was conquered by West Canada. Within five hours, the United States of America Declared War on West Canada. West Canada Declared War on the United States in response. West Canada launched a massive surprise attack near Washington D.C with the cooperation with East Canada (which also gave its support to West Canada). The War Battle of Washington D.C. The massive Canadian military force managed to take control of much of the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, except Washington D.C.. The main priority of U.S. forces in the capital was to evacuate as many civilians and wounded soldiers as possible, then regroup and retake the city to began their counteroffensive. However, West Canadian armor and SAM sites delay the evacuation, and eliminating those threats proved to be crucial to ensuring evacuation. Canadian forces launched a EMP at the US. The missile destroyed the International Space Station (ISS) after mistakenly exploding near orbit. The explosion caused major effect on US and Canada. Military equipment were broken. The US Forces took advantaged and launched a major offensive in Washington D.C. Since Canadians occupied the White House while fighting. The Canadians were pushed out to New York City. The remaining soldiers in DC surrendered to US Personnel. Battle of New York After the Battle of Washington D.C., U.S. forces had retaken most of the Eastern Seaboard, and had pushed the remaining Canadian forces back into New York City. However, they were unable to take the city because of Canadian jamming platforms, which neutralized American air support and communications, enabling the Canadians to hold the city. As the battles raged, much of the city was damaged and the Canadians managed to take control of South Manhattan and Midtown. Several passages into the city including the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel were destroyed and rendered inaccessible, killing many civilians in the process. The Canadian Navy also had full control of the Hudson River, with several American naval vessels including the aircraft carrier U.S.S. Nimitz sunk in battle against the West Canada Navy. With the U.S. Army rapidly losing ground in the city, a desperate counterattack was launched to deny the Russians their strategic advantage. In New York, the U.S. Armed Forces have been attempting to take the Canadian military's last stronghold in Manhattan, but the Canadian quickly set up a large jammer on top of the New York Stock Exchange, blocking all American radio signals and missile guidance systems, which in turn enabled them to gain air superiority in the city. U.S Rangers were assigned, to take out the jamming tower on the NYSE in order to regain air support to destroy all enemy targets. After U.S. Army Rangers attacked Wall Street and successfully dismantled the jammer, several US Jets flew in and were able to destroy enemy positions in the city, regaining air superiority and reestablishing control the city, The remaining Canadian forces were then forced back to the very edge of the city's waters and eventually retreated. West Coast Offensive Following the withdrawal of Canadian Forces in Eastern Seaboard, US Forces in the West Coast launched a offensive near California and Washington (State). Days of fighting pushed the Canadians out and retreated back to West Canada. Although some many still fought even after the withdrawn. US Invasion of West Canada After successfully liberating itself from Canada's invasion, US launched a large Invasion of West Canada. Hundreds of Thousands of soldiers attacked Vancouver. Western Canadian Defenses were broken. The US Navy fought the weakened West Canadian Navy. Overpowered by the US Navy (100 ships to 50 ships)the Navy was destroyed. The US Army took 50% of West Canada within its first few days. NATO Intervention When the war began NATO did not react. In fact they didn't even want to declare war even when their rules says they had to. After US was under the stage of falling to communist hands, NATO Officially declared war on West Canada. Thousands of soldiers were mobilized to fight and after US invaded Canada, NATO attacked the West coast of Canada. Advancing to Vancouver. Surrender and Peace Treaty On September 3, 2039, West Canada officially surrendered to US. A peace treaty was in talks. West Canada was still allowed its freedom but communism was abolished and many of its leaders were arrested for war crimes or exiled. West Canada was not allowed a Army and Canadian People's Army was disband. Many soldiers joined the US Armed Forces. The Canada-US War officially ended. Aftermath An estimated 500,000 thousands military deaths and over 30,000 Civilians deaths, with over one million casualties were reported on the Western Canada. United States had over 300,000 Military deaths and 72,200 civilians deaths, with over 900,000 casualties. NATO forces had on 10,000 casualties. The new Western Canadian government cut ties to China and Russia. A new alliance was formed. Coalition of Ordered Government (with US). Category:Canada Category:Spydro Category:Wars Category:United States Category:Geopolitics 2030s